Patrons of a movie theater typically arrive some time before the show time of a movie to which they bought tickets. During this time, they may buy concessions, and then settle into their seats in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start. Movie theaters have tried to engage their customers during this time, by showing advertisements on the screen, and so on. However, many customers tune out these advertisements, reducing their effectiveness. Furthermore, younger patrons in particular can become bored, and start doing things that the movie theatres would prefer they not, such as causing problems with other patrons, raising their voices too much, and so on.